


Ninja Payback

by Diglossia



Series: Ninja [2]
Category: Panik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke gets pissed at Jan after Jan blows his secret piercing to T:mo and locks Jan in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Payback

Linke had no sense of humor, whatsoever, Jan thought as he struggled against his restraints. It was so not cool to tie your friend up with a gag and toss him in a closet. So not cool.

Jan's nose twitched. Linke had thrown a load of dirty laundry in with him and the clothes smelled awful, like gym clothes that had been left to rot in a bag for a couple weeks. Asshole. If only T:mo hadn't asked Linke to show him his Bunny charm, Jan wouldn't be locked in here.

Jan wriggled his fingers about to loosen the string tied around his wrists. Linke had looped the strands over and over until Jan could feel each individual one digging into his flesh. His fingers would go numb in another five seconds, he was sure of it. Jan scraped his index finger against his skin, laying it under a few of the strands. He yanked at them, breaking them with a bit of effort. He repeated the move again and again until he'd broken most of them. Jan twisted his wrist and snapped the last few. He brought his hands back in front of him and rubbed them enough to get some feeling back.

He pulled the gag out of his mouth and set to work on his ankles. Those were tied with strips of cloth and were much easier to get undone. Jan was out of the closet a half-second later and crawling across the wall towards the window. Linke had gone with Franky to the store to get groceries. Jan would have time to get into his room and booby trap it before the guitarist got back. Linke thought he was so clever, locking Jan in a closet and stealing Jan's mask so he couldn't go invisible.

Linke thought he'd taken both of Jan's masks. Idiot. Linke should've known Jan would have more. Jan smiled and tied one around his mouth as he scaled the side of the building up to Linke's room. Linke was going to be in for one hell of a surprise when he got home.


End file.
